


Notice the little things

by InsaneMusicGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Friendship, Pre-Slash, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneMusicGirl/pseuds/InsaneMusicGirl
Summary: The only thing Cas want is that Sam is fine.(Kind of a little sastiel sory)
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Notice the little things

**Author's Note:**

> I really need more Sam/Cas in my life, do I hope you like it.  
> By mistskes are not afraid to tell me, english is not my first language.  
> Please enjoy :)

Exhausted after the long day Sam and Dean sat down at the big table in the bunker. The technically “easy” ghost hunt became more difficult than expected.   
Sams arm hurted because of the injury during the fight with the creature.   
A short time later Cas entered the room, he wasn´t with them during the hunt, but he had been waiting them to return. 

,,You are hurt”, noticed Castel, as he saw the dry blood on Sam’s arm. ,,Nothing bad, just a scratch and a sprain”, said Sam while lifting his arm to demonstrate he can still move it.   
Cas stepped closer, sar down beside Sam and put his hand carefully on the injury to heal it. 

The arm shined for a short time and then the pain was gone. But before he let go of his arm he asked, if he could do something for him. ,,No everything is fine. Thank you, Cas”, smiled Sam and faced Dean. It was late but nobody wanted to sleep right now.   
,,Well I think a beer is what we need right now”, smirks Dean.

Nodding Cas stood up to bring them both the desired drink. But not before he gently touched Sam’s shoulder. 

This Gesture didn´t go unseen for Dean and he raise his eyebrow questioning: ,, Is there something you didn´t tell me, Sammy?” ask Dean amused as Cas left the room.

Sam laughed and shaked his head:,, absolutely not.” Even when Deans Voice sounded joking, so did he meant it serious:,, Njahhh, Cas seems to hang on you.”   
“Don´t be silly”, yawns Sam, ,,do not interpret anything”, Sam added.

With three beer in his hand did Cas comes back and put them on the table. Thankful Sam took a sip. Just Dean seemed to notice the glance that Cas gave Sam. 


End file.
